


The Girl Who Never Was

by Haberdasher



Series: Twitch Plays Pokemon [29]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Twitch Plays Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Twitch Plays Crystal, Twitch Plays Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The experience of the girl who was chosen by the voices after AJ became Champion, but was soon released from their grasp, becoming "the girl who never was".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Who Never Was

Somebody was talking to Kris, that much she knew, though the voice sounded quiet and muffled, as if she were hearing it through a wall.

The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn’t place where she’d heard it before. It wasn’t her own voice, or her mother’s; no, it was definitely a masculine voice. It wasn’t Professor Elm, though the tone of voice was eerily similar to the one Elm used when he showed off his newest discoveries. Maybe it was one of the neighbors she never really talked to. Or maybe it wasn’t familiar at all, and she was just imagining things.

The first thing she remembered was the voice asking whether she was a boy or a girl. Kris had never thought she was androgynous-looking. Sure, she was a bit of a tomboy with a boyish name, and she was never really one for skirts or dresses, but usually if the pink clothes didn’t tip people off to her being a girl, the pigtails did. But then, she couldn’t see the source of the voice, couldn’t see anything except a never-ending sea of frighteningly bright turquoise. If she couldn’t see the voice, maybe it couldn’t see her. Maybe it knew as little about her as she did about it.

She humored the voice. “Girl. I’m a girl.”

The voice stopped speaking… but as it did, hundreds of other voices filled the silence.

_Down b a a WHAT HAPPENS NOW a down a a CAREFUL! a spam a down WOW Oh God_

None of it made any sense, but the voices, the yelling, the anger took over her head and drowned out her thoughts. The turquoise that surrounded her turned into utter darkness. There was nothing for her to see, nothing for her to do but listen to the voices in her head rage incoherently.

The first voice, the familiar one, the one she couldn’t quite place, was speaking again. Something about waking up.

She couldn’t hear much of his speech, though, because the other voices kept screaming over him.

_OH JESUS NO a a a a a LOL a down ROFL NOOOO a a a_

Kris freaked out and tried to run, though she wasn’t quite sure where she would run to on this uniform plane of darkness, whether there was a spot here safe from the voices. But she couldn’t run. No matter how hard she tried to move, her body refused to obey her commands, instead staying locked in place.

And the voices… the voices just kept getting louder.

_a LOLOLOL down NO! oh crapballs a down_

The first voice came back.

"Will you check the clock for me?"

Kris wanted to say something, anything that might make the darkness go away, but her mouth refused to utter a sound. The voices were more than loud enough to make up for her silence.

_Start spam a pls a a NEW GAME up a down down a WHAT THE HELL_

"Will you check the clock for me?"

_A OH CRAP a up down down a YES_

"Will you check the clock for me?"

Then, in an instant, the darkness ebbed away. There was enough light for Kris to make out her bedroom, though everything looked slightly blurred. She was in bed, safe and sound. Of course… in hindsight, it seemed obvious.

Kris started to get up… and found that she still couldn’t move.

And, though she could see her room around her rather than a featureless black, though nobody was asking her what time it was anymore, she could still hear voices in her head.

_RIOT Oh thank god HAHAHAHA YES! What’s next? STUPIDS RIOT_

Kris shut her eyes and breathed deeply, the only things she seemed able to control. She would just wait. If she waited long enough, they would go away, right? The dream would have to come to an end eventually, wouldn’t it?

But that wasn’t much comfort when she could still barely hear herself think.

_WHY WHAT what HAHAHAHA a LOLOL NEW GAME WUT GODLIKE INTERVENTION RIOT OMFG helix please RIOT_

The voices sounded just as confused as she was.

She wasn’t sure how long she lay there, closing her eyes tightly and willing the world back to normal and trying to ignore the chatter that surrounded her. However long it was, it was too long, far too long. But eventually, the voices faded away, and light started streaming in through the windows in her bedroom. It was morning.

Kris gingerly stretched out her arms, half-expecting that they would remain in place. After a minute of sitting still and trying to contain her thoughts, she stumbled out of bed and down the stairs, following the scent of what promised to be a delicious breakfast.

Kris almost never remembered her dreams. On the rare occasions that she remembered one of her dreams, all that could stay in her mind was a feeling, perhaps a single image. Usually, she didn’t even remember that much. Her sleep was just a gap in consciousness between night and morning. But as Kris walked downstairs, she could still remember every detail of this nightmare, as vividly as her memories of her activities the day before. No, more vividly- she could barely remember what she had for lunch yesterday, but she felt certain that she would never forget a word said to her by those voices, or the terror of being immobile and surrounded by darkness.

Her mother was standing in the kitchen, preparing a frying pan full of bacon. As Kris shuffled towards the kitchen table, her mother turned around and looked towards her.

"Honey, you don’t look so good. Are you feeling alright?"

"Bad dream." Kris mumbled as she pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Oh, that’s terrible! I’m making bacon, but I got some cereal out for you just in case. Maybe some food will make you feel better."

Kris grabbed her cereal bowl and began shoving spoonful after spoonful of damp cereal into her mouth, barely tasting each bite before she gulped it down.

As the bacon sizzled, her mother turned on the radio. Today, though, Kris just couldn’t focus on the morning talk show, even though she always enjoyed the Pokemon Channel, and the day’s subject Pokemon, Shuckle, was one of her favorites. She quickly tuned the radio out, only catching a few of the louder phrases here and there.

"But Shuckle is an awfully rare Pokemon, isn’t it, Professor Oak?" That voice was far too cheery. Nobody had a right to be that cheery this early in the morning. She must’ve been faking it.

"That’s right, Mary! In fact, Shuckle is…"

Kris’ hands started shaking, and her spoon clattered to the floor.

"Honey?"

But Kris wasn’t listening.

She knew that voice.

She’d never met Professor Oak before, but she heard his voice every morning on the radio. It was familiar to her, very familiar, but not easy to recognize…

She could still hear Oak’s voice, but in her mind, he wasn’t talking about Shuckles anymore. He was asking a question, a deceptively simple question.

"Will you check the clock for me?"


End file.
